Twelve
by Silenzioso Lupo
Summary: One by one they disappear...leaving only one clue, The Eye of Osiris. Hermione finds herself drawn into the mystery along with Sirius on the fateful Halloween night. HGSB Oneshot for Halloween


**DISCLAIMER: I have nothing on J.K. Rowling so I can't possibly own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius Black would be mine in every imaginable way... lol... **

**TWELVE**

**By Me...lol...RainynDawn**

The alleyway was dark, the moon's soft glow not reaching into the crevice between the buildings. The lights from the city illuminated the entrance. The exit was just a little further down, hidden by the shadows. It was silent except for the soft beat of footsteps traveling through the darkness.

She clutched her cloak closer to her, hoping to extract some heat from the flimsy material that really wasn't practical for the nighttime air. The October air had grew cold sometime during the middle of the month and now, on the last night of the month, the air had a distinct chill that felt like sharp needles puncturing your skin.

She glanced nervously around and slowed her pace as the darkness fully eloped her into its' embrace. She was in the middle of the passage where no light had any hope of reaching. The hairs prickled on the back of her neck as she heard something move near her.

She stopped. Her eyes darted to and fro, seeking the source of the noise. She had the distinct feeling that eyes were watching her closely, studying her.

A rat skittered past her feet, squeaking loudly. She let out the breath she had been holding and began walking down the alley again. She had exactly one hour to get to her destination and she didn't need to be wasting precious time letting her mind make up preposterous scenarios.

She drew a pair of gloves from her pockets and slipped them on her hands, smiling contently to herself. The wind skirted past her, making her cloak whirl around her. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls, but they weren't the only ones.

She slowed, listening to the steady beat of heavy footsteps behind her. She looked back into the darkness, searching. No one, only darkness.

The footsteps came steadily closer to her, closing in on her. Another set of footsteps joined with the first. Then another, and another.

She turned and ran blindly through the dark. Her arms were outstretched, searching for the exit hidden by the velvety cloak of the night. The footsteps came closer, arms closed around her. She screamed.

Off in the distance, a single black wolf stood on the hill, gazing down at the city lights. It raised its' head and gave a loud howl. The full moon just winked from above, emerging from the dark clouds.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

"Sirius Black?" a voice squeaked, his voice full of trepidation as he peered down at the well-known Auror.

The man in question, Auror Sirius Black, raised his head, shaking his shaggy black hair away from his face. He closed the file he was glancing through and stared at the younger Auror in front of him through calculating grey eyes. He searched his head for the name, Gregory something or other. Ah yes, Gregory Johansson.

"Yes, Gregory?"

"There was another kidnapping down on fifth," Gregory said, glancing at the paper in his hand. "She was apparently supposed to meet up with a friend of hers and when she didn't, they reported her missing. The last anyone saw her was down by The Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his untidy hair. He was tired and did not need this; he had not been home for two days now and he found that he desperately wanted a shower and a fresh change of clothes. "Everyone goes crazy on Halloween, it never fails," he muttered darkly.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, name?"

"Joann Richards," Gregory read off of the paper. He glanced back up at Black, hoping that he could leave now that he had delivered the message.

Sirius rose from his seat and picked up his leather jacket from a nearby table where he had carelessly deposited fifteen minutes ago when he got back from investigating another kidnapping. "You're coming with me," he said, putting on his jacket and picking up his keys.

Gregory gulped, "I am?"

Sirius shrugged. "You have to learn sometime." He started down the hallway with Gregory following closely behind. "What do we know about this Joann Richards?"

"Age: thirty-five, height: 5'8", hair: blonde," Gregory rattled off, "eyes: green…"

"Where does she live?" Sirius interrupted. "Where does she work?"

Gregory shifted through the papers in his hand, mumbling to himself all the while. "Um… let's see here. Oh yes, she lives down by Cranberry Ave with a friend of hers in an apartment. Not exactly the best of neighborhoods," he muttered. "Says here that she works as a waitress at the Diner down near the river, Basil's."

"Anything of importance? Family? Money? Is there any reason why someone would want to kidnap her?"

"Not really, she seems rather common to me. But then again, all the other reports filed tonight seemed like common people to me too. I don't see a connection."

Sirius remained quiet. He, too, was wondering what the connection was between these kidnappings. There just had to be one, the kidnappings were too well proficient to just be random acts. Eleanor Branstone, Harriet Jacobs, Polly Bennett, and now Joann Richards. Four women who appeared to have no connection whatsoever to each other except that they were all witches. He brooded over the information he had silently, glaring darkly at anyone who slowed him down as he made his way out the door.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione Granger closed the large, leather bound book she had been reading and glanced up at the clock on the wall. The little hand was on the first quarter moon and the ig hand was on the full moon: 9 p.m..

She sighed. She had been waiting on her red-headed friend, Ginny Weasley, for half an hour now and she was becoming slightly impatient. If there was one thing that Hermione hated, it was being late. However, she knew in Ginny's line of work that lateness was expected sometimes and had to be overlooked.

Ginny was the only school friend that Hermione got to see often. Ginny worked as a Medi-witch at St. Mungo's. She had started right after Hogwarts and found that she liked the job a lot, except for the fact that it took up most of her free time. She made time, though, to see Hermione on the weekends.

Hermione looked around her. Her tiny flat was silent, her being the only one there. She had been out of Hogwarts for three years now, and it was times like these that she desperately missed the crowded hallways, packed common rooms, and the forever noisy Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Most of all, Hermione missed her two best friends who she barely saw anymore. Ron, after graduating, got accepted as the keeper for his all time favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. He was quite good at it and quickly brought the once low ranking team up to the top ten. Hermione had the pleasure of getting to see him in action a few times and was happy that he had finally fulfilled his Quidditch dream though it took him far away sometimes.

Harry, on the other hand, was based in London but was rarely ever there. He took a job as an Auror at the Ministry which took him all over. Plus, now that Sirius was back from the mysterious veil and also working as an Auror, Harry spent most of his time with his godfather.

Ah, Sirius Black, the notorious sex god of Gryffindor during his school days and Harry's godfather. He had somehow appeared again during the war, emerging from the veil as a twenty-five year old man in perfect condition for a fight. He fought fearlessly for the Light, willing to give his life so that Harry could live. Hermione couldn't help but admire him for that.

But after the war, her admiration had grew into something else. Those few months following the war when Hogwarts was shut down due to extensive damage and a large number deaths, the trio had stayed at the Black House. Hermione and Harry, not so much Ron as he was busy challenging a certain amber-eyed werewolf to numerous games of chess, had spent a lot of time around Sirius getting reacquainted.

Hermione had felt something then, something deep down in the pit of her stomach. It started out as a small flutter and then grew. It filled her completely and it did not hit her till one night that she had fallen totally and helplessly in love with Sirius Black.

Hermione shook herself from those dangerous thoughts. She had ran away then, after realizing her true feelings for Harry's godfather, and found a good job that she could hide behind. She had taken a job with the research department of the Ministry. She worked long days studying everything from spells and potions to curses and new medical procedures. But even though she loved her job, she missed her friends, she missed Sirius.

Hermione rose and replaced the book on the shelf filled completely before walking into the kitchen to pour a hearty cup of tea. She would give Ginny fifteen more minutes before going to look for her.

A 'pop' sounded in her sitting room and Hermione jumped slightly, spilling some of the hot liquid. She placed the now half full cup on the counter. She smiled and walked back towards the sitting room. "Hello Ginny, I was just about...you're not Ginny."

The one and only, Sirius Black, looking like he needed a good shave and some sleep, stood in her sitting room with a grave look on his face. Even though he looked rugged, Hermione felt her cheeks flare as she felt an instant attraction to the man in front of her.

"Sirius," she said softly, her breath whispering past her lips. Her chocolate eyes locked onto his serious grey orbs.

"Hey Hermione," he grinned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and shifted his weight as he looked around the tiny flat.

Hermione shook herself out of her trance and forced herself to speak. "What are you doing here, Sirius?" she asked bluntly.

"Nice place," he commented, turning back to her and sending her a winning smile.

Hermione felt herself blush at the little compliment. "It's way too small," she said modestly, her cheeks still a dark pink. "But I doubt you came here just to look around my flat."

Sirius sighed and withdrew a piece of parchment from his back pocket. He unfolded it and looked up at her. "I need your help on an investigation."

Hermione took a small step towards him. "Sure. What exactly do you need help with?"

He held out the paper to her. "Have you ever seen this sign?"

Hermione glanced warily up at him, then took the paper from his outstretched hand. Her eyes grew wide as recognition set in. "Where did you find this?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes glued to the paper.

"On a wall in an alley," he answered, watching her closely as she rushed over and snatched a book off the top most shelf. It was made of a dark brown leather with strange markings all over it. A fine layer of dust covered the book, a weird thing to see with it in Hermione's possession.

Hermione quickly flipped through the book and cried out in triumph as she found the page she was searching for. "Here it is..."

She held the book out to him, smiling happily at her success. Sirius chuckled softly and stepped closer to her, peering over her shoulder to read what was written in the ancient looking book.

"The Eye of Osiris?" he read skeptically. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not positive, but I have a few guesses as to what it could mean. The only thing I have to say is, if you found it in an alley and it means what I think it means, then whatever you're investigating isn't good."

It was Sirius' turn to frown. "Do you think you could come with me and look around? You have more knowledge on this stuff, whatever it is."

"It's Egyptian history, theories, and such," Hermione told him automatically. She bit her lip nervously and glanced at the clock. "Er...I don't think I should leave at the moment. I'm actually waiting for Ginny."

"Oh, well, when is she supposed to get here and she can come with us."

"Actually, she was supposed to be here about forty-five minutes ago," Hermione told him and paused at the look on his face. "What?"

"There have been a series of kidnappings tonight, that's what I'm investigating," he told her. "The only connection we can find is that they're all witches and this sign," he held out the paper.

"Do you think Ginny could have been kidnapped?" Hermione asked frantically, her voice rising a few notches in panic.

"I don't know Hermione, but I think we need to go look for her just in case."

"Just let me grab my jacket."

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Ginny closed the file she had been finishing and glanced up at the clock. Great, just great. She had fifteen minutes to get to the underground so that she could arrive at Hermione's on time. She had found that she liked that particular muggle transportation.

"Hey Ginny," Theodore Rickman, a twenty-five year old healer, greeted as he came up to the desk she was sitting at. "Long day?" he asked sympathetically as he saw her haggard looking face.

"Very," Ginny grunted then forced herself to smile, "you?"

"I still have an hour left and three patients to see to so it's just about to get longer." He frowned, "What are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Well, I have to meet Hermione and we're going out."

Theodore smiled. "Make sure to stay away from the ghouls and goblins and all those other nightmarish things that come out on Halloween."

Ginny rose from her seat and grinned wickedly at him. "But they're the most fun," she joked and she could hear him chuckle behind her as she turned and grabbed her cloak off the rack.

"One day, Ginny Weasley, I am going to marry you."

"You'll have to get me to the alter first," she returned, laughing. "Goodnight Theodore."

"Night Ginny."

Ginny walked down the hallway and decided, to save some time, to apparate to an alley near the underground. That way, she could make the train with a little time to spare.

With a loud 'pop' she disapparated from the lighted hallways of St. Mungo's and appeared in the dark alleyway near the subway. The bitter wind lashed out at her, causing her to clutch her cloak closer to her body. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, she thought.

She looked around her into the darkness. She spotted the exit up ahead, the light from the street illuminating it. She took a step and stopped. Hers wasn't the only footstep that sounded in the alley.

She felt inside of her cloak for the familiar piece of wood waiting for her. She clutched the handle and pulled it out slowly. She didn't want to make any sudden movements.

"_Lumos_," she whispered. The tip of her wand sent a brilliant stream of light around her. The alley way was bathed in light.

She wasn't alone. What she saw made her scream. Then, silence.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione ran down the empty corridor of the hospital with Sirius following closely behind. Ginny had not been at her desk and none of the other Medi-witches had seen her.

"May I help you?" asked a middle-aged witch who looked like she could be a distant relative of Crabbe or Goyle with her build.

"We're looking for Ginny Weasley," Sirius replied calmly though his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

The Medi-witch flipped through the charts in her hand. "Right, well it looks like she checked out at 8:30 p.m.."

Hermione groaned. That was almost an hour ago. "Is Healer Theodore Rickman still here?"

Sirius glanced at her in confusion but Hermione kept her gaze on the Medi-witch in front of her. "He's just finishing up," the woman told them.

"Thanks!" Hermione called as she bolted down the hallway to his office. She burst through his door and found the young healer sitting at his desk.

"Hermione," he said, his face a mask of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ginny."

"She left a good time ago to meet up with you. I was with her when she left so I know she did."

Hermione's knees grew weak and she felt Sirius' arm wrap around her waist. She leaned gratefully on him, sinking into his embrace.

Theodore rose from his chair. "What's wrong? Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny's missing," Sirius answered, "along with a number of witches. There seems to be a connection."

"Do you think they were kidnapped?"

"Without a doubt," Sirius said sadly. "I'm going to take Hermione home, then..."

"Oh no you are not!" Hermione rounded on him. "If you think you're going to leave me home alone while on of my best friends is missing, then you are sadly mistaken! I am going with you."

"Hermione, I don't need you there to worry about. What if you get taken too?"

"Then the best way to keep me safe is to keep me by your side. As soon as you leave me alone, I am going out and looking for her," Hermione said stubbornly.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't have much choice, but something in him wanted to keep her safe... "Fine, but stay with me."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Deal."

"Hermione?" Theodore spoke up. Hermione looked at him. "Keep me informed about Ginny please. She may thing I'm only joking, but I really do care for her... a lot actually."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. "I will. We'll find her," she assured him though she wasn't sure of her own words.

Theodore nodded. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a watch. "She's been gone for one hour now. If it helps, she likes to take the underground to your apartment building. She finds it relaxing."

"Thanks," Sirius said and rewrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "We'll send you any information we get."

"Thank you and...just find her."

Sirius and Hermione apparated near the underground entrance where Ginny was most likely to go. Sirius extracted his wand and said, "_Lumos_," lighting up the alley.

"Oh...my...," Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. There, burnt into the stone wall, was the Eye of Osiris. Sirius held her as she sobbed for her lost friend.

A strange and foreign emotion filled Sirius as he held Hermione. It took over his senses, over loading any rational thoughts.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly and looked down at her face. Gently, with the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks, his grey eyes lost in her chocolate ones all the while. "It'll be okay, Hermione. We'll find her."

"Promise?"

Sirius smiled. "I promise." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her tight against him. "I promise," he whispered.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Annabelle Fritz and Margaret Braxon closed up their shop and were laughing merrily as they walked down the street. Today had been a good day. They had sold lots of potion ingredients and home brewed remedies.

They turned down an alleyway, a shortcut. "Ann," Maggie said nervously as she glanced around, "let's go the long way."

Ann laughed. "What's wrong with you tonight, Maggie?"

"I just...I just don't want to go down this way," Maggie said softly, slowly backing back into the light.

Ann grabbed her arm. "Oh come on, you scaredy cat. We go down this way all the time. It's just Halloween."

"And a full moon," Maggie whispered but Ann didn't hear her. They walked into the dark pit, Maggie clutching at her friend.

A noise startled them and they both jumped in fright. A black cat brushed past them.

"See there," Ann said lightly, "it's just us and the cat."

A deep voice from behind them said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." They didn't even get the chance to scream. Silence.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

"Sirius!" Harry ran up to his godfather as he apparated back to the Ministry with Hermione.

"Yes, Harry?"

"There was another two kidnapped: Annabelle Fritz and Margaret Braxon," Harry informed them.

"Three," Sirius said solemnly, "Ginny was taken too."

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, opening his eyes again. "Ginny too?" he croaked and Sirius nodded, placing his arm around Hermione. "I guess I'll go tell Ron," Harry said.

With that, Harry turned and walked towards the floo system where he could floo into Ron's flat. Sirius turned to Hermione. "Do you want to go with him?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want to stay with you," she said softly. Sirius nodded, studying her closely. "Alright," was all he said.

He walked over to the floo and threw some powder in. "Gregory! I need to have a word with you!"

A young wizard, about the age of eighteen, with sandy hair and hazel eyes came out of the grate. "Yes, sir?"

"This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Gregory Johansson. Hermione will be coming with us." Gregory groaned and Sirius glared at him. "Do you have a problem with her coming along?"

"No," Gregory answered seriously, "I have a problem with _me_ coming along." Hermione laughed while Sirius just shook his head. "Let's go," Sirius said, authority in his voice.

They apparated to the latest crime scene and found it swarming with Daily Prophet reporters, Rita Skeeter among them. "Sirius Black," she said as she came forward, quill and pad in hand, "and Hermione Granger. How delightful to see you again."

Hermione winced at the fake cheerfulness in the woman's voice. "I'm sure," she returned bitterly.

"So, Mr. Black, what is happening to all the witches disappearing tonight?"

"No comment, Skeeter, you should know that by now. Now, if you'll...," Sirius tried to say but Rita scooted in front of him, blocking his path. "So, are you saying that you don't know?" she asked, her quill zooming across the pad.

Hermione, finally fed up, snatched up the quill and pad. "He is saying 'no comment', Skeeter. And in case you haven't noticed, you're in the presence of two Ministry Aurors and the one person who can ruin your life. Therefore, I suggest that you get out of our way."

Rita sent a dirty look at Hermione but got our of their way. Gregory let out a soft whistle. "I've never seen anyone make Skeeter do anything," he smiled at her. "I like you."

"She's older than you Johansson," Sirius bit out. Gregory merely shrugged, "I like older women," he joked, earning a glare from Sirius. Hermione wondered why Sirius would even care if someone was flirting with her...unless he, too, felt something for her.

"Looks like another to add to the growing list," Sirius said softly as he studied the alley wall. Hermione turned and saw the Eye of Osiris burned into the stone. "That's seven now."

"Who could be doing this?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. Her eyes were sad as they looked upon the atrocious looking mark.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "but I think we need to find out more about that mark."

Hermione nodded. "Where to?"

"Let's try the _wonderful_ library my family kept," Sirius said sarcastically. Then he grew somber, "If it's dark or evil, it's sure to be in there."

Hermione nodded and they quickly disapparated to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

It was nearing ten-thirty and Hannah Abbott was running late. She had just got off work, having to restock the shelves for the next day, and was completely worn out.

She hurried down the alleyway that would lead to the back entrance of the store she worked at where Tom the cat would be waiting for her. She had taken to feeding him and now he knew to wait on her.

Sure enough, Tom was waiting patiently for her. The straggly orange and black cat turned its' yellow eyes on her as she approached and meowed. "Hello Tom," she greeted, "sorry I'm late. I've had a very long day."

She reached inside of her cloak pockets and withdrew a can of tuna. She popped the lid off and held out the dish which Tom sniffed before devouring them hungrily. Hannah laughed, "I knew you'd like them. Enjoy them cause tomorrow it's back to the old cat food."

Tom, as if knowing what she said, slowed his eating. When he was done, he rubbed his head against her hand affectionately.

"If I could, I would take you home but I don't think Bryan would like you very much. He's allergic to cats." Tom meowed and Hannah chuckled. "Yes, boyfriends do seem develop allergies a lot to keep their girlfriends from getting cats."

Hannah threw the empty tuna can in the dumpster and turned back to Tom who was gone. "Tom?" she called. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"He won't come back," a voice said, wrapping his arms around her. Black snakes curled around her body, squeezing her tightly. "You're coming with me, my dear."

With a swirl of his cloak, they disappeared into the darkness.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Hermione slammed the book closed, causing Sirius to glance up. "I just don't understand," she raved, "it should be in here...somewhere!" She glanced at his clock, eleven o' clock. "We've been at this since ten and we still haven't found anything."

"We'll find something, Hermione," he assured her, "just be patient."

"I don't have time to be patient. My friend is out there and every minute that goes by, she could be getting further away."

Sirius rose and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find her Hermione. I promised, remember?" Hermione nodded and Sirius went on, "Just relax, don't panic. Close your eyes, take a few deep breaths, and look again."

Hermione nodded and did as he told her. When she opened her eyes, Sirius had stepped back from her. She turned and headed over to the book shelf and looked at the spines of the books. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she trusted her instincts.

Her eyes stopped upon one ancient looking book. The cover was worn and dusty looking, the bindings were straps of leather. Something inside of her made her reach out and run her finger along the spine. It started to glow a deep red, a blood-like color.

Black letters began spreading down the spine. Judgment Day, the letters spelled out. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and pulled the book off the shelf.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked from behind her, noticing the change in her demeanor. He came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever seen this book?" Hermione asked him and saw him shake his head.

Hermione opened the book up. Black ink poured from the heart of the book, forming a gruesome picture on the front page. Twelve women were tied to the ground in a circle under a full moon. Each woman had a terrified look on her face as they gazed up at the monsters above them.

"Sirius," Hermione cried as the Eye of Osiris formed in the middle of the circle, between all of their heads. Judgment day. Sirius threw the book away from her and wrapped her in his arms as she cried. He tried to soothe her, but in truth, he was scared for all the missing women to.

Hermione pulled away and stared determinedly at him through tear-filled eyes. "We have one hour to find them Sirius. They will kill them at midnight for that will give them the extra magic they need. Plus it's Halloween. We have to find them."

Sirius nodded. "We need to figure out where they're going to be doing this and then get help."

Hermione bit her lip in thought and paced back and forth a couple of times. She snapped her fingers. "That's it... Judgment day...that tells it all. Sirius, where would you go if you wanted to create a complete massacre? You already have extra power from it being Halloween and a full moon, but you want a little more. Where would you go?"

Sirius eyes widened. "A cemetery," he stated. Hermione nodded and smirked, her eyes lighting up. "Exactly, a cemetery would provide privacy and the extra measure needed to ensure a complete and thorough massacre. We just have to find which cemetery now."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Hermione. I don't think we will. I think I know exactly where they are. Let's go get help."

Hermione nodded and they disapparated to the Ministry to get reinforcements. They would need a lot of help to bring down the monsters that were doing this. The only thing they prayed was that they weren't too late.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Natalie McDonald looked over at her friend, Victoria Frobisher, and frowned. Victoria had a habit of working herself to death, wanting to make a good impression with the bosses. She involved herself in every little organization or event that she could and worked tirelessly on them. Natalie, herself, though dedicated to her job, knew when to take a break.

She rose from her seat and walked over to Victoria. "Hey Victoria, how about we go out."

"Can't," she answered, not looking up from the book she was filing out, "I have work to finish."

Natalie shrugged. "Finish it tomorrow."

Victoria did look up this time and glared at Natalie. "They expect me to have this done by tomorrow and I plan on having it done."

"I never heard them say they wanted it done by tomorrow," Natalie commented. "Of course they didn't come out and say it," Victoria defended, "but they hinted at it."

"No they didn't," Natalie argued. "They said, and I quote, hand it whenever you find time to get it done."

"Well, I have time right now," Victoria said stubbornly. Natalie rolled her eyes, "No, you don't because we're going out. We're going to have a nice night out on the town in honor of Halloween and you are not going to argue with me. You are going to get your cloak and come on."

Victoria grumbled but she did rise from her seat and close the file. "Fine, but if I get yelled at, it's coming back on you."

Natalie chuckled, "Very well, just get your cloak. We need to hurry if we're going to meet Sophie and Valerie."

Victoria paused. "Who?" she asked to which Natalie replied, "Sophie Marsh and Valerie Donaldson, they graduated a year behind us. Both of them work in Hogsmeade at the robe shop. We're meeting them at a muggle club called Underground. It's supposed to be a really nice club."

Victoria nodded and apparated to the address that Natalie gave her. Upon arrival, she saw two girls waiting patiently for them. "Hey Nat, we were wondering when you were going to get here," the red-head asked while the blonde just stood back.

"This is Victoria," Natalie said. "The red-head is Valerie and the blonde is Sophie. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we found a side street that we can apparate to so that no muggle will see us," Valerie said and handed them the location.

They all apparated with a small 'pop' into a deserted side street. There was a small lamp that gave them just enough light to see each other and where to go.

"How far is it?" Natalie asked as the lamp flickered. She glanced curiously at it before turning back towards her friends.

"Not to far," Sophie shrugged. She, too, was watching the lamp as it continuously flickered. Finally, it went out.

The street was pitch black. The girls automatically scooted closer to each other. They stood in a small circle with their backs facing each other, their eyes peering out into the night. "This is so not good," Valerie whispered, earning nods from all the girls.

"Maybe we should just slowly back up...," Natalie said softly, "you know, till we get to the street."

"Oh, I think not," a voice said as the beast emerged from the shadows. Four large black snakes shot out and wrapped around each of the girls, covering their mouths with their scaly bodies before they could scream. Four cloaked figures emerged from the darkness, surrounding them, closing in.

"Take them and tie them up with the rest," one of them, the leader, ordered. "Make sure they're secure."

The three men nodded and stepped up to the huddled group of witches and with a swirl of black cloaks, the side street was once again empty. The lamp shone brightly in the night.

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

Sirius studied the young witch walking beside of him as they made their way to Auror headquarters in the Ministry of Magic. An unexplained feeling welled up inside of him as he took in her appearance. He knew what it was, it was attraction and desire, two things he had not felt for a woman since getting out of Azkaban.

He couldn't explain why he felt those particular feelings for her nor could he pinpoint the beginning of those feelings. All he knew was that he, Sirius Black, had deep feelings for his godson's best friend and that was bad.

What would happen if Hermione found out? Sirius mentally laughed. He knew what would happen. She would freak, call him an old pervert and walk away. Then, she would come back and pretend that it never happened.

He decided then and there to keep his feelings for her a secret. He would hide them from the world, away from any prying eyes. Yes, that was the best thing to do with those treacherous emotions.

His thoughts were interuppted by Hermione when she suddenly grabbed his arm. "Something's going on up ahead, Sirius," she said. Sure enough, there was a large amount of skilled Aurors standing in a group by a large board.

Sirius took a hold of her hand and dragged her through the crowd. He noticed top Aurors like Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody standing in the crowd and wondered what was going on. He stopped, "Harry?"

Harry turned from addressing an older wizards, his face drawn tight and sad. "Hey Sirius," he glanced down at their clasped hands, "and Hermione."

Sirius held onto Hermione's hand and noticed with tremendous satisfaction that she made no move to remove her hand from his grasp. "What's going on?"

"Five more witches have been taken," Harry informed them. Hermione groaned and Sirius demanded, "How many does that make?"

Harry seemed taken a back by his godfather's abrupt behavior but answered, "Twelve altogether."

"We don't have much time... it's already eleven thirty. We need to get as many gathered as we can. We have to hurry..."

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"We found out what they're going to do with the missing witches. It's a sacrifice... judgment. They had to have twelve witches, all powerful and smart, and at midnight they're going to kill them. I think I know where they are, we just have to hurry."

"Okay," Harry said quickly, "just let me round everyone up." He turned towards the gathered crowd. "Oy! Your attention! We know where they are and we have to get there before midnight or they'll be dead. So everyone get your wands out and listen to Sirius."

"Alright," Sirius said, "everyone needs to apparate to the cemetery that Voldemort is buried in."

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

The mist danced along the graves, whispering against the black cloaks as they made their way through the graveyard. The wind rustled past them but barely made a noise as it whisked their cloaks away from their bodies.

The tombstones rose from the hard earth, the eerie mist wrapping around them like lovers. Only one grave stood outside of the mist, fully visible under the full moon's light. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

The cloaked figures gathered around the gravestone of what many considered one of the most powerful wizards who had ever lived. They peered down at his grave in a mixture of sadness and awe.

"To the Dark Lord," one of the men said, rising a dagger in the air. The rest followed suit and chimed, "To the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard who ever lived."

Nearby, tied to the ground in a circle, the kidnapped witches squirmed under their bindings, trying to loosen them even a little. A beast stood nearby, keeping watch on the trapped witches.

The black fur appeared smooth and shiny under the full moon's light. It was larger than a panther, but resembled a member of the feline family. It had long, razor sharp teeth and glowing orange eyes. Anytime it opened its' mouth, scaly, black snakes shot out, entrapping the beast's prey.

One of the cloaked figures walked up to the beast. "My beautiful Nyx, soon we will have the One. She will come to us, albeit she will not know her purpose to us till it's too late. She is coming to save her friend. It was almost too easy." He laughed.

Nyx rubbed her head against her master, the one who had awoken her from her one thousand year slumber. He looked down at her. "Yes, it has been too long. Judgment needs to be passed and it will start tonight. Tonight, on the night proclaimed as the night of the living dead, Judgment will start at the stroke of midnight."

Nyx let out a thundering howl, snakes hissing out of her mouth in place of her tongue. Razor sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight. Her master laughed at the horrendous site, his laughter filling the air.

"Come, my followers. She will be arriving soon and we should expect a party along with her. Let us prepare for her," he called loudly, raising a black wand into the air and letting off a few silver sparks. "Yes," he said softer to Nyx, "we'll need to prepare. She is too powerful to control if we do not prepare."

Nyx looked into his master's eyes. "Yes," the man said thoughtfully, "we should use her friend. Who knew when we captured her that she was friends with her. Go, stand by her."

The master watched as the beast went to stand by the red-headed friend of the One. He smiled as he thought of the plan. "Soon, my dear, you will start the Judgment though you will fight. Yes, you'll fight but you will start it. I'm waiting for you, Hermione Granger."

**qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp!qpqpqpqpqp!AMAYA!qpqpqpqpqp**

The gathered Aurors apparated to the graveyard and surveyed the empty scene. Each of them had their wands drawn, ready for a possible battle. The only thing that they could see was the silvery mist swirling along the gravestones.

"Where to Sirius?" Harry asked but another one of the Aurors spoke up, "I don't see anyone here. Maybe you were wrong Black."

"He wasn't wrong," Hermione said, quick to defend him. "If they are here, do you honestly think they would be down here? No, they would be up by Voldemort's grave so we should head up there."

"Up there?" one of the younger Aurors squeaked. Moody growled, "Yes, up there you sniveling chicken. Can't do anything standing down here, now can we?"

Hermione smiled at the older man and grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm as they walked up the rough hill. He kept his arm close to her waist to catch her when she stumbled. Harry stood behind them and watched as two of the most important people in his life fell in love without even realizing it. They, he knew, would fight their feelings until the very end, until they were revealed by accident.

All of a sudden, Sirius jumped in front of Hermione as many hooded figures emerged from the shadows. "How nice to finally meet you, Hermione," the one in the lead, an older like man, said. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you."

Hermione peered around Sirius and could feel the many eyes upon her. "I'm not sorry to say that I can't say the same thing to you. Especially since I have no idea who you are."

The man chuckled. "Of course, how rude of me. Well, let me show you." He pulled down his hood and many of the Aurors behind her gasped. Hermione, herself, felt her mouth fall open in shock.

"Caradoc?" one of the Aurors asked softly. "Caradoc Dearborn?"

The man chuckled, his emotionless blue eyes contrasting against his pale face. "Yes, are you surprised?"

Hermione forced the words past her lips, "But...but you're supposed to be dead. You were killed during the first war."

"No, my dear, I was never killed, it was only made to look that way. No body was ever found was it?"

"Then where were you Dearborn?" Moody demanded, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Still around Mad-Eye? I knew you'd never retire till you died. But I will answer your question. You see, on a mission for the Order, I stumbled across our number one enemy himself, the Dark Lord. He was ready to kill me, but then thought better of it. He taught me many things, and, for that, I am grateful. He gave me life, and now I will give him justice...with Hermione's help of course."

Sirius blocked Hermione further from view. "What do you mean with Hermione's help?" he demanded.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that little bit didn't I, or did the book forget to mention that. See, we need twelve women sacrifices to start Judgment, which we have. But we also need the One, and she is the one we lacked...until now."

He stared intently through Sirius at Hermione. She could hear every word and clutched at the back of Sirius' shirt, praying that he wouldn't move. She didn't want to see the man in front of her.

"I won't let you take her," Sirius said. Caradoc laughed, "I won't need to, Black. She will come to us. It is written that she will, she feels the draw of the power. Don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione quivered behind Sirius. What he spoke of was true. She could feel a magical bond pulling her towards the Eye that awaited on the ground near the sacrifices. She could feel the magical bond pulling her towards the power that awaited her command.

"Fight it Hermione," Sirius whispered knowingly. His left hand snatched up hers and he held it tenderly. "Fight it," he whispered again.

"She can try to fight it, Black, but in the end she _will_ give in. The power is too strong to deny, too strong to try to control."

Hermione's eyes started tearing up because of the strain she put on herself to remain in her place behind Sirius. She knew that the Eye on the ground was glowing, waiting for her. She could feel the burn of it on her arm.

She pulled up her sleeve and there, on her forearm, was the Eye of Osiris burning a deep, crimson red. "Yes, Hermione," Caradoc said, "you can feel it, you can see it, now control it."

Nyx leaped from the shadows at the group of Aurors. She growled at them, the snakes launching out of her mouth at the various Aurors, making them scatter. The snakes wrapped themselves around them, binding them and making them go stiff. The snakes turned to tight leather ropes, holding them fast. Sirius laid on the ground at Hermione's feet, wrapped and bound by the leather ropes, unable to move, unable to help her.

Caradoc stretched out a hand towards Hermione. "Come, my dear, come to the power." Hermione felt herself walk towards him. She tried to fight but the power was just too much. She heard the Aurors call out behind her, begging her to stop, begging her to not do it, but she couldn't fight the Eye anymore.

"Come, Hermione, come." Hermione took his outstretched hand and walked with him into the circle. Around her, the women squirmed. They watched through frightened eyes, knowing what Hermione's purpose was inside of the circle. Ginny watched her friend and silently pleeded with her to not do it, but her mouth was gagged and she could not cry out.

"Sirius," Harry cried out to his godfather as he watched in horror as Hermione began to glow along with the eye, "do something."

"Like what?" Sirius asked as he horribly watched the scene folding out in front of him. Hermione lifted her arms up to the sky and began reciting the words to the ritual.

"_Father sky, mother earth, hear my plea. Those unrightfully wronged seek justice now as Judgment waits to speak._"

"Sirius!" Harry insisted. "DO SOMETHING!"

"_Those unworthy of this earth need to be erased, let be gone those who wronged from the life here. Judgement waits to speak._"

"SIRIUS!"

"Hermione," Sirius called, knowing what he must do, "you have to stop. Please stop..."

"_I offer up these sacrifices, twelve witches for your hunger..."_

"That isn't you Hermione, you have to fight it. Fight the power Hermione..."

"_Under the full moon's eye, I give you this..."_

"Hermione," Sirius tried again, his voice breaking with emotion, "I love you."

"_these sacrifices of the purest..._what?" Hermione turned towards him, still glowing but the glow was beginning to dim.

"I love you," Sirius repeated desperately. "Don't do this... fight it Hermione, fight it for us."

"NO!" Caradoc cried. "Let the darkness embrace you, Hermione. He is only saying that to stop what has to be done. Don't you see, he is impure just like the rest of them."

"No, Hermione," Sirius argued, "I do love you..."

"He doesn't Hermione, he is only saying that..."

Hermione fell to her knees as she raged an inner battle against the power. She clutched at her hair, pulling it hard as she fought. "Please...," she sobbed, "...please..."

"Let it out, Hermione," Caradoc whispered. "Let the power out, let it control you."

Hermione's body went rigid and she stood. She opened her eyes, her chocolate eyes shining in the darkness. Sirius sank against the ground in defeat...

"No," Hermione spoke, causing Sirius to sit up straight and stare at her in disbelief as she raised her wand at Caradoc. "Nothing will ever control me."

Caradoc glanced down at her wand, then back up at her face which was set in an emotionless expression. He glanced down at the Eye which had disappeared from the ground. Hermione had won...

"NYX!"

The giant beast leaped from the shadows at Hermione. She rounded on it and sent out a spell which struck the beast and merely rebounded. She barely had time to leap out of the way before it crashed to the ground. It rounded on her, snapping and snarling angrily.

"No," Hermione spoke, her voice hard, "you will not bring me down." The beast snapped at her again, hissing snakes pouring from its' mouth. Hermione raised her wand, "_Sectumsempra!_"

The beast howled in pain as angry red stripes slashed across its' black body. Caradoc raced forward, "NO!" He clutched at the wounded animal, ignoring the pool of black snakes at his feet. The beast fell quiet to the ground as the red liquid continued to pour out of its' body.

Caradoc stared at the lifeless beast, his pet, and turned angrily towards Hermione, his wand drawn. "You," he hissed, "will pay. _Crucio!_"

Hermione narrowly dodged the curse and sent a Stupefy back at him which he easily deflected. She heard Sirius and Harry screaming at her to fight dirty but didn't get a chance as she was constantly dodging the older male's spells. His followers had sometime disappeared when she killed the beast and she wasn't too worried about them.

When Caradoc sent the killing curse at her, Hermione was truly fearful for her life. She jumped behind a tombstone and crouched when he blew the top of it off.

"Come out Hermione," Caradoc called scathingly, "and I will end it quickly for you and your friends. One spin of Eye and it's all over."

Hermione paused. _The Eye?_ She smiled at what he just unknowingly gave away.

"And if I said I'll end it quickly for you," Hermione returned, hoping to gain a little bit of time as she peered around the tombstone, "what then?"

"I'd say you were sadly mistaken, my dear. I will kill you, not the other way around." He sent another spell at the tombstone, breaking it completely and Hermione rolled behind another one nearby. She glanced over at Sirius who laid on the ground.

"I grow tired of this hide and seek game Hermione, come out or I'll kill your lover," Caradoc threatened.

Hermione took a deep breath and emerged from the shadows, her wand at her side. "Fine Caradoc," she smiled, "have it your way." A look of confusion mixed with fear filled his face as her eyes glowed black and she pointed her wand at his neck. "_Reducto!_"

The necklace of the Eye of Osiris at Caradoc's neck burst into thousands of piece. Light burst forth from it and shook the earth, causing Hermione to fall to her feet. She buried her face into the ground as the blinding light filled the sky, only looking up when it was once again dark.

The first person she saw was Harry, unbound and on his feet. Then she saw Moody and Shaklebolt, also unbound. She glanced around for Sirius and saw him lying on the ground. She rushed over to him and rolled him over onto his back.

"Sirius?" she whispered..."Sirius?"

He groaned and opened his eyes, looking straight into her eyes. "Your eyes are darker," he whispered hoarsely. Hermione laughed. "Is that the only thing you care about?" she joked.

"No," he said. He brought his right up behind her head and brought her head down to his. "I care about this," he whispered before connecting her lips to his in mesmerizing kiss. Her lips parted instantly, allowing his tongue entrance as it danced with her own.

She pulled back and brushed the hair from his face. "I love you Sirius." He smiled, "I love you too Hermione."

They shared another kiss before Sirius chuckled against her lips, causing her to pull back. "What?" she asked as he continued to snigger.

"Happy Halloween."

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS! That's the end of it by the way...23 whole pages..you guys should be proud of me. I can't update under my other penname till Nov. 2 cause I apparently did something "illegal." Sorry folks... Hope you enjoyed this though.**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
